heirtothethronefandomcom-20200215-history
2D Fighters
Championships *Terry Bogard defeated Ken Masters with a vote of 5-1 to become the PsychoAndy.com Message Boards' Inaugural Heir to the Throne Champion! Round 7 *Terry Bogard d Sagat (6-1) *Ken Masters d Ralf Jones (4-3) Round 6 *Ralf Jones d Sakura Kasugano & Haohmaru (3-2-0) *Ken Masters d Joe Higashi (3-2) *Terry Bogard d Vega (5-1) *Sagat d Guy (5-1) Round 5 *Joe Higashi d Mr Karate (3-2) *Haohmaru d Faust (3-2) *Vega d Cammy White (5-4) *Ken Masters d Zangief (3-2) *Sakura Kasugano d Adon (3-2) *Ralf Jones d Marco Rossi (3-1) *Sagat d Iceman (3-1) *Terry Bogard d Iori Yagami (4-0) *Guy d Dan Hibiki & Jhun Hoon (3-2-1) Round 4 *Adon d Andy Bogard (3-2) *Joe Higashi d Dr Doom (3-2) *Sagat d Sub-Zero (4-0) *Jhun Hoon d Captain America (2-2; Jhun had acquired more overall votes) *Terry Bogard d Sodom (4-0) *Iceman d R. Mika (3-1) *Guy d Hayato Kanzaki (3-1) *Marco Rossi d Sean Matsuda (4-0) *Vega d Omega Red (3-1) *Dan Hibiki d Ryu (3-0) *Ken Masters d Kotaro Fuuma (3-2) *Iori Yagami d Spider-Man (3-1) *Faust d Demitri Maximoff (3-1) *Mr Karate d The Incredible Hulk (3-1) *Ralf Jones d Jin Saotome (4-0) *Haohmaru d Megaman Zero (4-1) *Cammy White d Chang Koehan (5-0) *Zangief d Rogue (3-2) Round 3 *Mr Karate d Vice (4-0) *The Incredible Hulk d Kevin Rian (3-1) *Kotaro Fuuma d Twelve (3-1) *Jhun Hoon d Scorpion (3-1) *Andy Bogard d Makoto (2-2; Andy had acquired more overall votes) *Haohmaru d Charlie Nash (3-2) *Adon d Mukai (3-0) *Guy d Shang Tsung (4-0) *Captain America d Hugo (2-2; Hugo is eliminated for being in a previous Tiebreaker) *Sub-Zero d Mega Man (3-1) *Marco Rossi d Iron Man (3-1) *Yuri Sakazaki d Akuma (4-0) *Jin Saotome d Rose (3-1) *Ryu d Kyo Kusanagi (3-2) *Dr Doom d Cable (3-1) *Vega d Nightwold (3-1) *Dan Hibiki d Raiden (4-1) *Cammy White d Juni (3-1) *Terry Bogard d Blanka (4-1) *Sakura Kasugano d May Lee (4-1) *Faust d Pyron (3-1) *Demitri Maximoff d Rolento (3-2) *Omega Red d Son Son (3-2) *Rogue d Clark Steele (3-2) *Ralf Jones d May (4-0) *Sean Matsuda d Ibuki (3-2) *Sodom d King (3-1) *Sagat d Mars People (4-1) *Chang Koehan d Remy (3-2) *R. Mika d Vanessa (3-1) *Megaman Zero d Yuki (3-1) *Iceman d Jill Valentine (3-2) *Hayato Kanzaki d Shiki (3-1) *Zangief d Mai Shiranui (3-2) *Joe Higashi d Gambit (4-1) *Ken Masters d M. Bison (4-1) *Spider-Man d Magneto (3-2) *Iori Yagami d Rock Howard (4-1) Round 2 *Adon d Leona *Shang Tsung d Chipp Zanuff *Andy Bogard d War Machine *Captain America d K' *Ryu d Gill *Vega d Tizoc *Cammy White d Athena Asamiya *Dr Doom d Nakoruru *Akuma/Faust tied (both move on) *Dan Hibiki d Wolverine *Terry Bogard d Reptile *Sagat d Liu Kang *Sean d K9999 *Ralf Jones d Gen *Sodom d Ramon *M. Bison d Angel *Zangief d Strider Hiryu *Gambit d Blue Mary *Iori Yagami d Dudley *Spider-Man d Sabretooth *Magneto d Billy Kane *Rock Howard d Bonne Jenet *Joe Higashi d Rugal Bernstein *Mai Shiranui d Cyrax *Ken Masters d Chun-Li *King d Johnny *May d Choi Bounge *Ibuki d Mature *Mars People d Whip *Blanka d Venom (Guilty Gear) *[[Big Bear]] d Q *Cable d Eiji Kasaragi *Juni d Blaze *Nightwolf d Orochi *Kyo Kusanagi d Balrog *Hugo d Birdie *Makoto d Silver Samurai *Guy d Fei Long *Mukai d Jedah *Vice d Grant *Kevin Rian d Deagon *Twelve d Kim Dong Hwan *Khun Hoon d Asra *Mega Man d Juli *Marco Rossi d Goro Daimon *Yuri Sakazaki d Tron Bonne *Rose d Onslaught *Charlie Nash d Kim Jae Hoon *Pyron d Neo Dio *Rolento d B.B. Hood *Clark Steele d Morrigan *Sakura Kasugano d Anakaris *Son Son d Necro *Yuki d Maxima *Vanessa d Goodman *Jill Valentine d Elena *Hayato Kanzaki d Chin gentsai *Chang Koehan d Magaki *Remy d Ruby Heart *Shiki d Lin *Iceman d Kasumi Todoh *R. Mika d Abyss *Megaman Zero d Galford Weiler *Omega Red d Shion *May lee d Roll *Rogue d Ai *Demitri Maximoff d Juggernaut *Kotaro Fuuma tied Red Arremer, won tiebreaker *Iron Man tied Axl Low, won tiebreaker *Sub-Zero tied Scorpion (both advance) *Mr Karate tied Haohmaru (both advance) *Axl Low tied Iron Man (Axl eliminated in tiebreaker) *Red Arremer tied Kotaro Fuuma (Red Arremer eliminated in tiebreaker) *Shao Khan tied Noob Saibot (both eliminated in tiebreaker) *Oro tied Genjuro (both eliminated in tiebreaker) *Wolfgang Krauser tied Gato (both eliminated in tiebreaker) *Jin Saotome & The Incredible Hulk d Oswald (3-way; Hulk & Jin tied; both advance) Round 1 *Leona d Baiken (3-0) *M. Bison d Rain (3-1) *Adon d Robert Garcia (3-1) *Angel d Jam Kuradoberi (3-2) *Shang Tsung d Thanos (3-2) *Strider Hiryu d Ryuji Yamazaki (4-1) *Chipp Zanuff d Shuma Gorath (5-3) *Zangief d Potemkin (7-0) *War Machine d Johnny Cage (5-3) *Blue Mary d Kitana (4-3) *Andy Bogard d Motaro (7-0) *Gambit d Guile (5-3) *K' d Yun (4-3) *Dudley d Kung Lao (5-2) *Captain America d Ermac (4-3) *Iori Yagami d Goro (4-2) *Gill d Kenshi (5-0) *Spider-man d Geese Howard (5-2) *Ryu d Ryo Sakazaki (4-2) *Sabretooth d Testament (4-2) *Vega d Zappa (6-0) *Billy Kane d Venom (Marvel) (6-0) *Tizoc d Havik (5-0) *Magneto d Urien (6-0) *Athena Asamiya d I-No (4-3) *Fei Long tied Silver Samurai (3-3) *Bonne Jenet d Jade (5-1) *Cammy White d Ingrid (5-1) *Rock Howard d Colossus (4-2) *Dr Doom d Sol Badguy (4-2) *Rugal Bernstein d Robo Ky (6-0) *Nakoruru d Mileena (5-2) *Joe Higashi d Jax (6-1) *Akuma d Sektor (4-2) *Sub-Zero d Alex (5-1) *Faust d Kano (6-1) *Scorpion d Kim Kaphwan (4-2) *Wolverine d Baraka (5-1) *Shao Khan d Yang (4-3) *Dan Hibiki d Duck King (6-1) *Noob Saibot d Anji Mito (7-0) *Terry Bogard d Kintaro (6-0) *Cyrax d Khushnood Butt (4-3) *Hugo tied Kyo Kusanagi (3-3) *Reptile d Ky Kiske *Mai Shiranui d Psylocke (4-2) *Sagat d Cyclops (3-2) *Chun-Li d Storm (5-1) *Iron Man tied Q (3-3) *Orochi tied Cable (3-3) *Liu Kang d Blackheart (4-2) *Ken Masters d Kabal (5-1) *K9999 d Kobra (4-2) *King d Frost (5-0) *Sean d Onaga (4-1) *Johnny d Bao (5-0) *Oro d Hsu Hao *Choi Bounge d Meat *Genjuro d Justice (6-0) *May d Malin (3-1) *Wolfgang Krauser d Dhalsim (3-2) *Mature d Bridget (2-1) *Gato d Chameleon (4-0) *Ibuki d Kira (4-0) *Ralf Jones d Slayer (3-2) *Mars People d Cody (4-0) *Gen d Shujinko (4-1) *Ramon d Mokap (4-0) *Whip d Dizzy (3-2) *Blanka d Eddie & Zato-1 (3-2) *Sodom d Sie Kensou (4-2) *Venom (Guilty Gear) d Bo Rai Cho (4-1) *Haohmaru d Kliff Undersn (6-0) *Mr Karate d E. Honda (5-2) *Raiden d Rayden (3-2) *Axl Low d Jarek (4-0) *Millia tied Sonya Blade (2-2) *Eiji Kasaragi d Kurtis Stryker (5-0) *Juni d ABA (4-2) *Nightwolf d Heidern (4-1) *Balrog d Dairou (6-0) *Birdie d Krizalid (4-2) *Makoto d Ashrah (6-0) *Goenitz tied Blaze]] (3-3) *Guy d Benimaru (5-1) *Mukai d Reiko (4-1) *Vice d Karin Kanzuki (3-2) *Daegon d Chris (4-2) *Twelve d Quan Chi (4-2) *Red Arremer d Ash Crimson (6-0) *Jhun Hoon d Taven (5-0) *Juli d Kula Diamond (4-3) *Goro Daimon d Darrius (3-2) *Li Xiagnfei tied Li Mei (2-2) *Yuri Sakazaki d Sheeva (6-0) *Rose d Nitara (6-0) *Charlie Nash d Igniz (6-0) *Pyron d Moloch (5-0) *Fujin tied Adelheid (3-3) *Rolento d Zero (5-1) *Clark Steele d Shen Woo (4-0) *Sakura Kasugano d Tanya (4-1) *Necro d Duo Lon (4-1) *Maxima d Shinnok (7-0) *Vanessa d Sareena (6-0) *Elena d Foxy (5-0) *Chin Gentsai d Drahmin (4-1) *Chang Koehan d Hotaru (4-0) *Remy d Yashiro Nanakse (5-0) *Lin d Sindel (3-2) *Kasumi Todoh d Hinako Shijou (4-1) *R. Mika d Shermie (5-0) *Galford Weiler d Smoke (3-2) *Omega Red d Mavado (4-2) *May Lee d Tessa (4-0) *Rogue d Chizuru Kagura (6-0) *Demitri Maximoff d Captain Commando (4-2) *Jin Saotome d Jin Chonrei (5-0) *Oswald d Kai (4-2) *The Incredible Hulk d Cyber Woo (4-2) *Juggernaut d Earthquake *Shion d Marrow (2-1) *Ai tied Roll (3-3) *Mega Man Zero d Mudman (6-0) *Abyss d Gai Tendo (3-2) *Iceman d Hanzou (4-1) *Shiki d Felicia (3-2) *Ruby Heart d Momoko (4-0) *Magaki d Sentinel (4-2) *Sakura d Tanya (4-0) *Hayato Kanzaki d Keiichiro Washizuka (4-1) *Jill Valentine d Elisabeth (3-2) *Goodman d Apocalypse (4-3) *Yuki d Servbot (3-2) *Son Son d Akari (3-1) *Anakaris d Lee Pai Long (4-1) *Morrigan d Spiral *Neo Dio tied Kim Jae Hoon *BB Hood d Kisarah (4-2) *Onslaught d Kaede (3-1) *Tron Bonne d Jin Chonshu (3-0) *Marco Rossi d Amingo (3-1) *Mega Man d Hokutomaru *Asura d Kain R. Heinlein (4-2) *Kotaro Fuuma d Tung Fu Rue *Kim Dong Hwan d Moriya Minakata (5-0) *Kevin Rian d King Lion (4-1) Round 1 tiebreakers *Kyo Kusanagi d Li Xiangfei *Cable d Leopold Goenitz *Iron Man d Sonya Blade *Q d Millia Rage Category:2D Fighters Category:Tournaments